


Coming Home

by blackrose1002



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Fluff, M/M, Post 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: As the lights behind Hunter’s Moon flickered and reflected in the puddles on the ground, the city hummed and buzzed in the distance, the sound slightly dulled between the walls surrounding them in the back alley. The cool air was refreshing yet soothing at the same time; all in all it was a beautiful night.And for the first time in a while, Alec could finallybreathe.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I've been having so many Malec feels after the finale that I just had to write _something_ , so that's basically my take on what happened immediately after Malec reunion in 2x20.
> 
> This is my first Malec fic, and while I wrote a lot in the Klaine fandom, writing Malec was a completely new experience, but I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Big thank you to Jess for reading it over for me! ♥

As the lights behind Hunter’s Moon flickered and reflected in the puddles on the ground, the city hummed and buzzed in the distance, the sound slightly dulled between the walls surrounding them in the back alley. The cool air was refreshing yet soothing at the same time; all in all it was a beautiful night.

And for the first time in a while, Alec could finally _breathe._

Still feeling the touch of Magnus’ lips on his and warlock’s hand on his back, Alec couldn’t keep the small smile away from his face. Only a few hours ago he wasn’t sure if he ever got another chance to have this, to have Magnus by his side like that, a warm, comforting presence beside him, grounding him and making him feel whole again.

Lost in his thoughts, Alec almost missed Magnus’ arm disappearing from around his waist, and the warlock slightly moving away, raising his hand in the familiar flourish way, and when Alec’s mind registered what he was going to do, he quickly reached out, grabbing Magnus’ wrist and effectively stopping him from making a portal.

“You’ve used enough of your magic today.” Alec murmured, affection lacing his voice as he looked into Magnus’ eyes, trying not to get distracted how beautiful he was.

“Alexander.” Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. “High Warlock of Brooklyn, remember?” This time it was Alec’s turn to roll his eyes. “Besides,” Magnus continued. “You said so yourself, I got my energy back.”

“I said you _looked_ like you got your energy back.” Alec retorted, giving Magnus a firm look. “And we both know you’re the master of looking fine while you’re hiding how you really feel.”

“Are you saying I don’t look fine?” Magnus gestured at himself, arching his eyebrow and smirking when Alec’s eyes briefly looked his body up and down before focusing back on warlock’s face.

“That’s not the kind of fine I meant, and you know it.”

After that, Magnus’ eyes softened and he felt the familiar tug in his heart, the one he always felt whenever Alec managed to see behind the façade, behind the walls he had built around himself. “I guess I forgot who I was talking to.” He said with a small smile and after a second, he reached out his hand to Alec. “Walk with me then?”

Grabbing his hand with no hesitation, Alec pulled him closer. “Always.”

Neither said anything else as they started heading in the direction of Magnus’ loft, walking in comfortable silence, their hands swaying between them, firmly clasped together. Breathing in the cool air, Alec could feel the remains of the nervous energy wear off, instead being replaced by bone-deep exhaustion caused by the events of the day. Of several days to be more specific, since Alec had a hard time remembering when was the last time he got some rest. Although, to be honest, he did remember – it was when he spent the night at Magnus’ loft, the last time before… Before everything went downhill.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a second, Alec pushed the dark thoughts away, and if Magnus noticed how Alec’s grip on his hand tightened for a moment, he didn’t say anything. As tiredness continued to spread through his body, Alec sighed internally in relief when they rounded the corner and the familiar building came into view. After getting to the right floor, the moment they reached the loft, the door opened instantly when Magnus flicked his wrist, the lights turning on when they stepped inside. Reluctantly, Alec let go of Magnus hand to take off his jacket and hang it by the door, following Magnus to the main part of the loft after he toed off his shoes. Taking a few steps forward, Alec glanced around, taking in the surroundings, once again realizing how much he had missed this place. Closing his eyes, he smiled as he stood still, letting the familiar warmth and scent wrap around him like a blanket, and letting the feeling of calm and peace spread through his body.

The feeling of finally being home.

Feeling a hand gently touching his cheek, Alec opened his eyes to be faced with Magnus, looking at him with a soft expression on his face, slightly tainted with worry. “Are you okay, Alexander?”

“I am.” He replied and for the first time in a while, he found himself actually meaning it. “I just missed this place. Missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Magnus smiled a little sadly, softly caressing Alec’s skin with his thumb, and Alec couldn’t help but lean in and press their lips together. Placing his hands on Magnus’ hips, he gently pulled him closer as they kissed slowly, without any rush, both of them reveling in the moment.

After they broke apart, Alec wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus’ waist, burying his face in the crook of warlock’s neck, breathing him in. “Can we go to bed?” He muttered against Magnus’ skin, pressing a soft kiss against his neck.

“Well, isn’t that forward of you, Shadowhunter.” Magnus said with a grin, and Alec momentarily stiffened when he heard what Magnus called him, his mind flashing back to his visit earlier that day, but he forced his body to relax when he realized there was no malice nor disdain behind Magnus’ words; just playful teasing.

Raising his head to look at Magnus, he shrugged, as much as he could with his arms still wrapped around the warlock. “I just want to hold you.”

Feeling his heart do a flip for the umpteenth time that day, Magnus smiled softly, and after pecking Alec’s lips one last time, he led him in the direction of the bedroom. Stepping inside, Alec felt another wave of happiness surge through him when he noticed that nothing really had changed – the sweater he left behind was still hanging on the chair and one of his t-shirt lied folded neatly next to it. Rationally he knew that it had only been a few days, but he couldn’t help but half expect Magnus to get rid of everything related to him the moment he got back home that day when Max was attacked.

Pushing those bad memories away, Alec let his eyes linger on Magnus who moved swiftly around the room, taking off his jacket and snapping his fingers to make the cushions disappear from the bed. Taking off his clothes, Alec changed in the pair of soft sweatpants that were still in his drawer in Magnus’ dresser, and plopped down on the bed, enjoying how the cool silk sheets felt against his skin. Sighing, he relaxed against the pillows, watching Magnus as he sat by his dressing table, carefully removing all of his rings and wiping down his make-up. Finally, after what felt like forever, Magnus came to bed, wearing only a pair of yoga pants, and the moment he laid down, Alec immediately rolled on his side to face him, reaching to wrap his arm around Magnus’ waist.

Closing his eyes, he sighed in content. “Mm, I missed your bed.”

“Is that so?” Magnus replied teasingly. “So you only want me for my bed.”

“Yes, you figured it out. I’m sorry, Magnus.” Alec opened his eyes and couldn’t help but grin goofily, staring at Magnus who looked at him with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

“You look tired.” Magnus commented softly after they laid like that for a few minutes. 

“I haven’t… I haven’t really been sleeping that well lately.” Alec admitted quietly after a moment, the smile slipping off his face. “Sleeping at the Institute… It wasn’t exactly working.”

“I was hoping it was just me.” Magnus said with a sad sigh. “I have been living here for years, all by myself. Yet the loft and my bed have never felt as lonely and cold as they have for the past few days when you weren’t here.”

“Magnus, I’m really sorry, I should have-“ Alec started, but Magnus silenced him by placing his finger on Alec’s lips.

“I meant what I said earlier, Alexander. It’s in the past.” Magnus smiled, lovingly stroking Alec’s cheek. "So how about we just… don’t think about all of that tonight? And finally get some rest? I don’t know about you, but I think we deserve it.” He added teasingly and Alec let out a small laugh, that was almost immediately followed by a yawn, making Alec blush. “I stand by my point.” Magnus grinned, kissing Alec softly before pulling away and snuggling against him.

Feeling his eyes drop, Alec rolled on his back, pulling Magnus closer so he could rest his head against his chest, and he buried his nose in Magnus’ hair, letting the familiar scent lull him to sleep. Lying right there, between soft sheets, with the man he loved more than anything settled safely in his arms, Alec, finally, for the first time in the past few days, felt like he was okay.

Like he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/164835766144/coming-home)


End file.
